The presently available filtering apparatus for use in filtering cooking oils has some drawbacks. Notably the oil conduits are generally fully exposed and therefore dangerous to operators as it will be appreciated that cooking oil is normally filtered when hot and operators making contact with exposed conduits can suffer severe burns. Furthermore, conduits are subject to leaks particularly at joints and very hot oil can accidentally spray onto operators or other persons nearby if a leak develops. Additionally the exposed conduits Are difficult to keep clean as dust generally settles on them and remains there due partly to the existence of a film of oil thereon.
Another problem with the presently available apparatus is that the electric drive motors are difficult to remove and replace for maintenance because they are wired into switch gear which is typically mounted on a frame or other component of the apparatus and such wiring needs to be disconnected to allow removal of the motor.
Yet another problem with the presently available apparatus is that air bubbles can be created in the conduits particularly when the drive motor is reversed and such air bubbles can cause blow back through the oil reservoir with the possibility of spraying hot oil over the operators.
It is an object of the present invention to provide filtering apparatus which is less dangerous to operators than those presently available. It is a further object to provide apparatus which requires less cleaning. It is yet a further object to provide filtering apparatus which can be more easily maintained particularly with regard to replacing the electric drive motor.